Specialist
by deathcabMoose
Summary: Instead of returning home through Alsan’s Door at the end of Prince Caspian, the Pevensie’s are sent to Hogwarts to aid in the war effort. Set in HBP, a Peter/Hermione inspired fic, titled after the song by Interpol. Kind of co-written with nutmegtrees.
1. Now We're Taking Control

Specialist

**Chapter 1**** – A New Era**

"Your time in this world has come to a close," Aslan said to the Pevensie's as they walked alongside him through the deserted castle courtyard. The four Pevensie's, although they had knew his words were coming, braced themselves with the fact that they would eventually have to leave, were still incredible saddened by Aslan's words. "Yet the time has not come for you to return home." This had caught the children's attention, where would they be going if they were not returning home?

"You don't mean to say there are other worlds?" asked Susan, who after all of her time in Narnia was still extremely logical and closed-minded.

"Are they in need of our help in another world?" Edmund asked hopefully.

"Certainly there are other worlds, Susan, daughter of Eve," Aslan responded calmly. "Though you will most certainly be returning to your own world," he continued as if it were obvious.

Lucy sighed in disappointment. "But Aslan, what did you mean when you said we won't be returning home?" she asked.

"You are needed in a time far beyond your own," Aslan said as he slowed his pace. "Where your war is over, another one begins." It struck Susan as to how he could know the future. "A boy is in grave danger and cannot succeed on his quest without your help."

Susan gave the others a suspicious look, which didn't go unnoticed by Aslan, who decided to ignore it. "Aslan, how could you possibly know this?" she asked, as if Aslan were an incompetent teacher, not the Highest of all the High Kings.

"My dear Queen," Aslan said kindly. "Certainly one such as I keep very informed on day-to-day activities, whether they have or have not yet come to pass." Aslan smiled at her but Susan remained sceptical. He pressed on with their previous conversation. "Tomorrow at dusk you will return to the world of which I speak. But beware. Whilst you will be returning to your own world, you will be exploring a different side of the world to which you know. Keep an open mind," Peter, Edmund and Lucy had all cast their gaze towards Susan, who immediately reddened, "and learn all there is to learn. You must not be distracted from the task at hand."

"What must we do?" Peter asked valiantly.

"Listen closely." Even before he had said it the four Pevensie's did not desire to do anything else. Aslan slowly came to a stop near the courtyards edge, the Pevensie's children gathered around him. "You have something of great value, Peter Pevensie, something which used to be my own." Peter instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword, he could feel the lions head in his palm. "Yes. I had a great part to play in the development of my kind and they presented that sword to me as a gift in return. I have recently come across information that leads me to believe that this sword has passed through the ownership of another before you. How I managed to let the sword fall into the grasp of such evil I do not know," he tapered off, leaving the four Pevensie's even more confused than they were before.

"What does this have to do with us?" Lucy asked.

~ ! * ! ~

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man," Prince Caspian called out to a large group of Telmarines, Talking Beasts, Red and Black Dwarfs gathered in the castle courtyard. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

At the sight of Aslan the cheeks of the Telmarine soldiers became the colour of cold gravy, their knees knocked together, and many fell on their faces. One brave Telmarine lord spoke up, "It has been generations since we left Telmar."

"Telmar is not the place to which I refer," Aslan said as he came to stand by Caspian. "Your ancestors were pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens." Aslan looked over at the Pevensie's. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was a long pause and the crowd grew increasingly silent.

"I'll go. I will accept the offer," offered a General from Miraz's party, making himself scene in the crowd.

"So will we," said Miraz's wife, Prunaprismia, referring to herself and the baby in her arms.

Together the General, Prunaprismia, who was carrying her baby in her arms, pushed their way through the crowd to where Aslan and Caspian stood.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good," Aslan said as he breathed on them.

The tree behind Caspian slowly unravelled its twisted trunk to form an opening. Aslan turned his head to the archway made by the tree, indicating the volunteers to go through it. And so they did, vanishing from sight. The crowd of Telmarines gasped.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!" a Telmarine peasant shouted angrily.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay," said Reepicheep bravely as he flourished his sword.

Aslan looked over at the Pevensie's.

Peter caught his glance and stepped forward. "We'll go." He walked over to a surprised looking Caspian and shook his hand. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

One or two of the nastier Telmarines jeered. But the Red Dwarfs and Talking Beasts cheered and rose up in honour of High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. They shared affectionate and tearful farewells with all their old friends. Caspian offered the Horn back to Susan, who, of course told him to keep it. And then, wonderfully and terribly, it was farewell to the Great Lion Aslan himself.

With one final encouraging nod from Aslan, Peter made his way through Aslan's Door with Susan's hands on his shoulders and Edmund's on hers and Lucy's on his. The moment they were through the archway the children seemed to be seeing three things at once. One was the mouth of a cave opening into the green and blue of an island in the Pacific, where all the Telmarines would find themselves the moment they were through the Aslan's Door. The second was a clearing in Narnia, filled with the faces of Dwarfs and Beasts, and the intense, loving eyes of Aslan. But the third was complete darkness, followed by a strong smell of fresh water and an overwhelming feeling of wetness.

3


	2. Our Heaven is Just Waiting

Specialist

**Chapter 2 – ****Sorted**

Peter gasped as his body came in contact with the cold water, immediately swallowing some. Coughing, Peter struggled to his feet, where he watched as his brother and sisters do exactly as he had a minute previously. Offering a hand to Susan and Lucy, Peter and Edmund helped their sisters up out of the shallow waters. Sopping wet and freezing cold, the four children clambered out of the lake.

The sun was setting over the black lake, which they had just come out of, and onto a magnificent castle, illuminating it so that an aura of magic surrounded the castle and its grounds. This castle was different from any they had seen in Narnia, it was not adorned frivolously like the castle they had once lived in at Cair Paravel, there were no patriotic banners or flags proudly representing their country like Miraz's castle. Instead the castle, whose walls stood quite bare, emitted the feeling of great mystery.

In a silent consensus, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy; shivering and shaking, made their way to the large oak doors in hopes of warming up and drying off. As the children reached the door they noticed a man standing in front of it, smiling in their direction. He was a tall, thin old man whose silver beard went past his waist, and wore half-moon spectacles which rested on his crooked nose.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie," the old man said with a smile. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have been expecting you."

~ ! * ! ~

The Great Hall looked its usual stunning self in preparation for the start-of-term feast. The golden plates and goblets gleamed in the light of the hundreds of candles floating in midair under the starlight black ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the night sky. The silvery ghosts sparkled in the moonlight seeping through the high windows as they floated freely throughout the Hall. The four long house tables were filling up with students talking eagerly, exchanging the details of their summer, and shouting greetings at friends from other houses. At the top of the Hall, the staff sat alongside of a fifth table, facing their pupils, and in the very centre sat the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione and Ron filed into the Great Hall; Hermione, looking desperately through the crowd of students in search for Harry, who they had not seen since he left to see Slughorn on the train; and Ron, clutching his stomach in hunger with a glassy look upon his face. As Hermione took a seat beside Neville at the Gryffindor table her eyes scanned the teachers table. As usual Professor McGonagall's was missing, as she escorted the first-years into the Great Hall for the sorting; Professor Trelawney had decided to bestow her company onto them, it was a very rare occasion when she left her tower room. However, the most peculiar of all was the presence of four teenagers who were seated on either side of Professor Dumbledore. Two boys sat on Dumbledore's right (the blonde one was quite good looking), and the two girls sat on his left. All four of them looked nervously around the Hall, shared quick glances with each other and occasionally whispered a word or two to the Headmaster.

The doors from the Entrance Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall entered, carrying a stool on which sat an old wizard's hat, with a wide rip near the frayed brim, followed by a long line of scared-looking first-years. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool in front of them. Everyone stared at the Hat expectantly, the first-years looked particularly anxious; the school waited in abated breath.

It came as a shock to everybody, except perhaps the teachers, when they heard Dumbledore's voice projecting throughout the Hall. "Before the Sorting begins, I would crave your attention for just a few short moments," he said with a smile. "As you may have noticed, we have four special students with us this year," Dumbledore said as he waved the four children up out of their seats. "I know that they are a bit older than the average student, but they have travelled far and long to attend Hogwarts, so I ask of you only to make their stay at Hogwarts an enjoyable one. May the sorting begin."

Then the rip near the hats brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song.

This caught the four children quite off guard and each of them had the same mingled expression of terror and surprise. Hermione, who always listened very carefully to every word the hat sang, could not tear her attention away from the four new mystery students. A million questions raced through her head as she studied each of their expressions, but as her eyes fell upon the gorgeous blonde sitting on Dumbledore's immediate right she ceased to think at all. Brought out of her stupor by Ron's incessant nudging, Hermione was startled by the loud applause filling the Hall, for she had not even realized that the Hat had begun its song.

"What's up with you?" he whispered.

Hermione just shrugged, for she honestly had no idea, her eyes wondering back to the blonde beside Dumbledore. He caught her gaze and smiled. For a moment Hermione considered smiling back, but suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly averted her attention to the first-years waiting to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a long scroll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come forth, place the Sorting Hat on your head and sit on the stool," she told the first-years. "When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

With a great effort Hermione watched as the anxious-looking first-years were sorted into their houses, cheering loudly along with the rest of the house whenever one of them was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, as the line of first-years dwindled away the sound of cheers were being replaced by the grumbling of, not only Ron's stomach, but everyone's. As the last student was sorted there was a particularly loud cheer from all of the students, for it meant that the feast was about to begin, but as Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard once more the cheers immediately turned into groans.

"Pevensie, Lucy."

Everyone's eyes immediately shot up towards the staff table where the four new students sat on either side of the headmaster. The youngest of the four stood up and made her way to the Sorting Hat. Lucy took the Hat off the stool and placed it onto her head before sitting down. There were a few moments of silence before the Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone at the Hufflepuff table cheered as Lucy made her way to the table.

"Pevensie, Edmund."

Just like his sister, although perhaps more awkwardly, the raven-haired boy made his way around the staff table to the Sorting Hat. It was a long moment, in which the Sorting Hat could be seen quietly debating amongst itself, before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" And with a satisfied smirk, Edmund seated himself at the Slytherin table.

"Pevensie, Susan."

Her eyes searched the tables for Lucy and Edmund, who both gave her encouraging nods, before she stood up and gracefully made her way to the Sorting Hat. The look of disgust was apparent on her face as she placed the Hat on her head. Just like her brother, there was a long moment, in which the Sorting Hat debated amongst itself, before shouting "RAVENCLAW!" Grateful that the Hat had at last called out her house, she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Pevensie, Peter."

The handsome blonde, who Hermione had been making eyes at earlier, was the only one left sitting at the staff table. Just like his brother and sisters before him, Peter took the Sorting Hat off the stool and placed it onto his head; he was barely fully seated before the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

3


	3. I Am Speckled Like A Leopard

Specialist

AN – Sorry, I know I haven't posted in a while but I made this chapter longer to try and make up for it. Before I start I would just like to apologize to any hardcore fans of the Narnia books because I had to increase the age of the Pevensie's in order to make the story work. Also, the story mainly focuses on Peter, the rest of the Pevensie's are of no real significance.

**Chapter ****3 – A Helping Hand**

Peter woke up extremely early the next morning; so early in fact, that it was still dark. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken him, but he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright to find a ghost floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear. Peter found himself quite dumbstruck, had a ghost really just woken him up? Before he could form a response the ghost puffed out his cheeks, blew hard and zoomed backwards out of the room, cackling. It was incredible that the others had managed to stay asleep throughout the creatures maniacal laughing; one boy however simply rolled over, snorted and fell back asleep.

Peter grabbed his watch off his bedside table and read the time. _5:45_. Grudgingly, he threw the covers off and climbed out of the cosy four-poster bed; for he knew that once he was fully awake and aware there would be no possibility of falling back asleep. He threw on the robes which he had worn the previous night, for he only had one set; Professor Dumbledore had told them that they would be receiving their school supplies sometime today.

When he reached the common room, Peter was surprised to see that he was not the only one up. Hermione, the girl whom he had sat next to at the feast last night, was sitting in a cosy armchair by the fireplace reading. It had been fairly awkward last night, sitting beside her, for she was really very pretty and he had been consciously making an effort not to say or do anything stupid.

"Good morning," Peter said through a yawn. Hermione looked up from her book and gave him a small smile.

"Morning," Hermione greeted him. "You're up early," she said as she returned her attention to her book.

He took a seat on the couch across from her. "It must've been a ghost or something that woke me up rather rudely," Peter said, suppressing a yawn. "How come you're up so early?"

"It was probably Peeves the Poltergeist. He takes great amusement in being obnoxious, annoying and destructive," Hermione replied, eyes still glued to the book in her hands. "I like to start my day early," she said simply, "do homework, or catch up on my reading." Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, she slowly closed her book and gently placed it on the table beside her chair.

"That sounds... fun?" he offered pathetically. "You remind me a lot of my sister. That's just the kind of thing she would do."

Hermione was not sure whether that was a compliment or not, but nevertheless grimaced slightly at the idea of being similar to his sister. "Thank you, I guess," she replied at a length.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that in a bad way," he clarified quickly, smiling at her. "It's just she's really smart, because she spends so much time reading." He paused. "I like that in a girl. Just not my sister," he adding laughing.

Suddenly very curious, she asked, drawing her gaze to the fireplace, "if you don't mind my asking, exactly where is it you're from? You sound very English to me."

Peter hesitated, he was not sure how much he should tell people. Telling people that he was a king of some mystical and made-up country would draw even more attention to himself. "That's because I'm from England."

"England?" she repeated quizzically. "But I thought that Professor Dumbledore said that you travelled far."

Clearly Hermione was quick as a whip. _There's going to no fooling this one that's for sure_, Peter mused. "I... You have to promise not to tell anyone..." Hermione looked at Peter and nodded earnestly. Peter took great amusement in watching Hermione's reaction whilst he told her about growing up during the war, discovering the world of Narnia, his reign as High King, and his return back to Narnia.

It took Hermione a few moments to realize that he was being completely serious. It was too farfetched to not be true. "So you're... you're a king?" Peter nodded feeling very ridiculous; he should not have told her. "Then do you have magic? I mean you must have magic to be at Hogwarts..."

"Professor Dumbledore told us that in order to be kings and queens of a magical land we must possess strong magical powers... I suppose that's why we're at Hogwarts; to learn how to use them."

Hermione was about to ask Peter another question about his sovereignty but was interrupted by a group of giggling fifth-year girls. "Oh, it must nearly be time for breakfast," she said looking down at her watch. _7:04_. There was still a bit of time to kill before they had to go down for breakfast, and she knew well enough by now that Harry and Ron would not be up for at least another hour. "Would you like to go on a quick tour of the castle before breakfast?"

~ ! * ! ~

If it were not for Hermione and her six years of knowledge of the castle, Peter would have gotten himself very lost on his way down to the Great Hall. There were at least a hundred staircases in Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a certain day; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot; the people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Peter was sure the suits of armour could walk.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of touring the castle, Hermione led Peter into the Great Hall. Spotting Harry and Ron already seated at the Gryffindor table and helping themselves to food, Hermione made her way towards them indicating for Peter to follow. She took her seat across from Ron beside Harry; Peter slowly sat on Hermione's other side.

"Where you been?" Ron asked, mouth full of food.

Hermione shot Ron a look of utter disdain before helping herself to some porridge. "I've just been showing Peter around the castle," she said simply. "Has Professor McGonagall already handed out the timetables?"

"No, but she's about to," answered Harry as his eyes followed McGonagall's movement to the Gryffindor table.

As usual, Professor McGonagall began handing out the timetables to the first-years and worked her way up. For sixth years, the distribution of timetables was more complicated than usual, for Professor McGonagall needed to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions, and shot off to a first-period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Peter however was not given a timetable, only a note from Professor Dumbledore saying that he would like to speak with him after breakfast and that he enjoyed peppermint toads.

~ ! * ! ~

"Peppermint toad," Peter said stupidly to the gargoyle. Nothing happened.

"Peppermint toad?" Susan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Apparently it's the passwor -" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the gargoyle spring to life, moving aside as the wall behind him split in two, revealing a spiral staircase which moved up like an escalator.

The four Pevensie's glanced at each other curiously. Edmund gave Peter an encouraging push towards the staircase. Peter rolled his eyes disapprovingly at his brothers' cowardly behaviour and stepped onto the moving staircase, his brother and sisters following close behind him. When they reached the top, Peter could see a polished oak door ahead with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Forgoing the knocker, for it looked to elegant to be touched, Peter softly rapped on the door.

"Please, come in," came Professor Dumbledore's mystical voice from the other side of the door.

The four Pevensie's did as they were told and timidly entered the Professors office. They had been in it just the day before and still found themselves completely in awe of their surroundings.

"Please, sit." The moment the words had left Dumbledore's mouth he flicked his wand and four chairs appeared. Gingerly, for each of the children feared that if they made the slightest incorrect movement it would upset the delicate balance of the office, they each walked the short distance from the doorway to the chairs and took a seat.

"Firstly we need to arrange your schedules." The children nodded nervously. "As this year at Hogwarts is your first and most likely only year, you will be exempt from the end of the year examinations, but you are still required to keep up with all homework and assignments." All children sighed in relief except Susan, who sighed in slight disappointment. "Here at Hogwarts students are divided into classes by age; any student born after September first must wait until they are eleven before starting school here."

Lucy quickly became a first-year and her schedule was produced just as quickly. Edmund, whose birthday was September fifth, uselessly begged Professor Dumbledore to put him in fourth-year rather than third. Susan was made a fifth-year and insisted that she could cope with the workload and should be allowed to sit the exams. Finally, Peter, who had already turned seventeen earlier that year, became a seventh-year.

"Although I have no doubts in your intelligence or in your abilities; you will, I expect, need a tutor to help you catch up with your missed studies." As if on cue, four students entered Professor Dumbledore's office; Hermione, of course, was amongst them. Hermione Granger had been assigned to assist Peter, Cho Chang had been assigned to assist Susan, Blaise Zambini had been assigned to assist Edmund, and Ernie Macmillan had been assigned to assist Lucy. Greetings were exchanged then the tutors were sent back to their classes.

"As promised you will be receiving your school supplies today. But, rather than going on a little shopping excursion, I have arranged for the shopping to come to us. You will of course need a wand for practicing magic, textbooks to help you keep up with the coursework, and robes emblazoned with the colours of your respected houses."

As soon as the last word had left Dumbledore's mouth, bright green flames burst into life in the empty fireplace. Lucy gasped as a round woman appeared within the flames, spinning as fast as a top. Seconds later, she had climbed out of the grate, brushing ash from the sleeves of her cloak. "This is Madam Malkin, maker of robes for all occasions."

The Pevensie's took great enjoyment during the fitting of their new robes for it reminded each of them of their glory days as kings and queens. Their spare robes were sent to their dormitories with a casual flick of Dumbledore's wand. Dressed in their new school robes, the children were much less surprised as they watched Madam Malkin disappear into the emerald green flames. A few short moments after Madam Malkin's exit there was another burst of green flames, only this time an elderly man stepped out of the fireplace.

Mr. Ollivander, the wand-maker, had brought a large assortment of wands along with him, muttering things to himself such as "...always better to have more than necessary..." or "...some wizards are mighty hard to find wands for..." Lucy was by far the most excited to be receiving a magical wand. Edmund was eager to try out a different and possibly more dangerous weapon than a sword. Susan was simply amused; she was looking forward to reading the textbooks much more. Peter however felt a heavy burden being placed on his shoulders as Mr. Ollivander placed the wand in his hand.

When Mr. Ollivander had left, Dumbledore issued the Pevensie's to resume their seats. "I've taken the liberty of ordering your textbooks for you, I hope you don't mind. They've already been sent up to your dormitories along with some other necessary supplies." The Pevensie's rose from their seats, profusely thanked the professor, and made to leave. "Oh and Peter, I should very much like to speak with you Saturday evening."

~ ! * ! ~

The next morning Peter was again very thankful that Hermione had graciously offered to take him on another tour of the castle. When Peter had voiced his wish about how someone should make a map of the castle, Hermione just laughed softly and shrugged. Upon entering the Great Hall they spotted Harry and Ron already sitting down eating breakfast.

"I was in the library all last night Harry," said Hermione, helping herself to some bacon and eggs. "And I couldn't find a single thing on that Half-Blood Prince," she finished grumpily.

"Well I think he's brilliant," said Ron. "You just don't like him because he's better than you at potions."

Holding up her fork angrily, Hermione opened her mouth to refute when she was interrupted by the owls delivering the morning mail. A barn owl landed with a soft thud in front of her. She untied the newspaper from around its ankle and put a knut in its pouch before it flew off again. She unrolled the newspaper out onto the table.

Peter's eyes widened as he read the title of the front-page article. OLIVANDER GONE MISSING.

6


End file.
